Le visage au travers du miroir
by matsuo-san
Summary: A travers le visage de la solitude, on peut répondre à nos propres interrogations! Si vous aimez les doméWata!VEnnez lire! PLEASE REWIEWS!Lisez please!


Titre: Le visage au travers du miroire

Résumé: A travers le visage de la solitude, on peut répondre à nos propres interrogations.

Couples: Wata/Domé

Info: Ces persos ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage surtout pour Watanuki…

Attention c'est du yaoi, donc les homophobes OUST!!!!Les autres bienvenus!!!!

Raiting: T

La journée se termine et peu à peu et je vois disparaître l'astre solaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a amené ici, je sais juste que je m'y sens si bien. Aucun bruit, aucun esprit, juste moi et le souffle du vent. Un sourire naquit alors sur mes lèvres. Je me sens en osmose avec moi-même, j'ai l'impression de revivre, alors que tant de question se pose à moi… Les feuilles se fondent sous mes pas et les fleurs de cerisier volent autour de moi comme une tornade rose pure. J'en saisi une dans mes mains et je la lâche dans la brise d'Automne, comme pour me laisse moi-même virevolter dans la noirceur du ciel. J'arrive alors devant un ruisseau qui serpente jusqu'à l'horizon, mon esprit et mon corps se laisse guider par le léger mouvement du liquide. C'est comme une douce mélodie qui résonne dans la tête comme une ancienne ritournelle. Mes yeux se ferment et je quitte peu à peu cette terre pour me perdre dans mon inconscience. Là, tout sombre peu à peu dans l'obscure, je ne vois plus cette litanie comme un chant divin, mais comme une alarme qui me prie d'écouter sa complainte. Un crie se fait même entendre, un crie de souffrance qui transperce mon cœur de part en part. Le crie se fait plus aigu, je peux même entendre un appelle à l'aide. J'ouvre les yeux le cœur battant. Je scrute le paysage, mais rien ne se trouve ici, je suis seul, seul avec cette impression de peur et de tristesse. Je me baisse vers l'eau limpide et j'y glisse ma main dans un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle est si froide, j'ai comme le sentiment de mort en moi, c'est comme si cette eau était la mort. Alors que je voulais me relever, je sentis comme une main s'emparer de mon poignet et me tirer vers l'abime du ruisseau. Je pris peur et je me mis à me débattre de toutes mes forces. Quand soudain, la voix ce fit entendre à nouveau, mais cette fois encore plus désespéré.

«Je veux sentir la chaleur, je veux vivre encore comme avant.»

Ces mots résonnaient en moi comme un écho et pourtant je ne savais que faire. Je voulais comprendre, je voulais agir. J'ai arrêté mes mouvements et j'ai approché mon regard vers la limpidité du liquide pour voir devant moi une image se dessiner. Un visage féminin de toute beauté, un visage féminin expriment une inlassable tristesse et une mélancolie absorbante. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues je les voyais même qui remontaient à la surface de la rivière pour toucher mon corps. C'est comme si le monde qui nous séparaient était le reflet d'un miroir. Elle tendit la main vers moi et je posais la mienne sur la sienne. Un mince sourire se forma alors à la commissure de ses lèvres, elle rayonnait presque. Dans un souffle je pus entendre sa voix cristalline.

«Il y a là quelqu'un qui comme moi à besoin de toi. Merci, jamais je n'ai ressentit autant de chaleur…»

Le silence retomba et je pus entendre les derniers mots mourir contre le vent. Un frisson me parcourra et je ne pus réprimer une larme. Elle était partie, enfin libérée d'une intense solitude. Quand je repris mes esprits je pus distinguer des pas qui se rapprochaient de moi à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais que discerner une silhouette, car il faisait bien trop sombre. J'étais toujours un sol, a genou dans l'herbe verte émeraude.

«Watanuki…Watanuki…»

Cette voix, je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille, elle m'appelait, elle m'appelait avec une inquiétude distincte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là et je ne voulais pas le savoir. J'étais si bien en sachant que déjà il était là. Quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche ils étaient presque suppliants.

«Je suis là…»

J'entendais les pas se rapprocher, j'attendais sa venu, je le voulais au près de moi comme jamais au par-avant. Je les vu devant moi, j'ai reconnu les courbes de son corps et je me suis surpris à sourire. Son visage était emplit d'inquiétude, il s'est mis juste devant moi et il s'est baissé pour s'assurer que c'était bien moi qui se trouvait devant. J'vais l'impression qu'il avait peur de rêver. Sa voix souleva mon cœur et le fit battre comme les cliquetis d'une horloge.

«Watanuki, tu vas bien?»

«Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…»

Il s'est mis à ma hauteur et s'est approché de moi dans un glissement de tissus. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais même sentir son souffle saccadé dans mon coup. Je voulais sentir une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui extirpa un soupire de ma bouche.

«Je l'ai vu et je t'ai pensé en danger…»

Si nous étions dans d'autre circonstance, je lui aurais hurlé dessus et je l'aurais traité d'imbécile, mais je ne le voulais pas ce soir, je voulais autre chose. Une chose qui me semblais bien trop loin et bien trop dure à réalisé. Alors je ne pus que dire cela.

«Merci d'être venu,…»

Je vis son visage impassible devenir troublé, je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais je ne pouvais pas me voiler la fasse.

«Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul.»

Sa voix était redevenue normal, mais je savais que ses paroles ne collaient pas avec le ton de sa voix. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis approché de lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul mot ou sans qu'un seul mouvement ne se produise. Alors dans ma tête la phrase de la jeune femme se fit entendre.«Il y a là quelqu'un qui comme moi à besoin de toi.»

«Doméki…»

Ma voix était tremblante, je voulais lui faire sentir mon trouble, je voulais qu'il le comprenne. Mais alors que je m'attendais à une réponse, il prit possession de mes lèvres dans un doux baiser volé. Je ne pouvais bouger, mon corps était pris dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles et si douces. Je voulais que jamais ne se brise cette union, mais il le fallut. Un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres comme une complainte.

«Ne me fais plus jamais ça…»

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus entendre de sa bouche, il ne dit rien de plus. Moi, je ne voulais pas de ça, je voulais tout. Alors à mon tour j'ai pris ses lèvres pour un baiser plus fougueux et plus intense. Quand nos langue se son rencontré j'ai sentit ma peau frémir et j'ai sentit une immense chaleur s'emparer de moi. Puis, soudain une voix retentit en moi.

«Tu te voulais la fasse, tu l'aimes plus que tu ne veux le dire.»

Cette phrase était comme une révélation, comme une réponse à tant de questions qui trouvent enfin un sens. Je l'aimais, même plus, je le désirais.

«Je,…Je t'aime…»

Quand ses paroles sortirent de ma bouche, c'est comme si une pluie d'étoile tombait sur moi. J'avais su le dire, j'avais su trouver la réponse moi-même.

«Je t'aime aussi, imbécile…»

Même si «imbécile» était de trop, je n'y fis pas attention, car seul les trois mots prononcés avaient de la valeur à mes yeux.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Maintenant, je suis là, dans tes bras puissants, je sens tes baisers brulants dans mon coup. Je suis allongé sur le tatami en tenu d'Adam, ton regard me dévore et brule mes entrailles. Je sais que ce soir nous n'allons faire qu'un, alors que nous sommes comme la nuit et le jour, comme le noir et le blanc, si différent et si proche à la fois. Je ne vois que toi je ne sens que tes mains sur mon corps. Tu rentres en moi avec douceur et même si je ressens une intense douleur, je ne peux qu'aimer ce moment où je suis tien. Tu commences de longs va-et-vient en moi, mon corps se cambres alors en arrière sous un intense plaisir. Mes mains agrippe tes épaules et te rapproche encore un peu plus de moi pour déposer mes lèvres en feu sur les tiennes. Quand enfin nous atteignons ensemble le nirvana, je me sens complet, car j'ai trouvé mon toute. Tu déposes une dernière fois tes lèvres sur les miennes et tu te retires de moi. Je me serre contre ton torse et je ne peu que respirer le bonheur en cette nuit bien avancé. Au moment où nous sombrons enfin dans les bras de Morphée, je m'endors avec le sourire.

O0o0o0o0o0O


End file.
